Bad Boy
by R5LoudGetsLouder
Summary: Ally Dawson was in a really bad car accident with her dad. She forgot some things. Ally has a friend named Tiffany. Tiffany's mom is getting married to Austin's dad. They're tagging Ally along with them. Austin is a bad boy. He doesn't even believe in love. What happens when Ally comes would things change? Would Ally figure out why Austin is acting this way? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous**

**Hey guys! Sorry I had to delete Falling For You but I didn't get much reviews so I felt like you guys didn't like it so I am starting off with a new story that is going to be wayyyyyy better ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Hi my name is Ally Dawson. I live in Miami Florida with my best-friend's Trish and Tiffany. Tiffany's mom is getting married to this guy named Mike. His son name is Austin Moon. That's right Tiffany is going to finally have an older brother. He is 18 while Tiffany and I are 17. Well I'm turning 18 in 2 weeks. Tiffany is turning 18 in 4 weeks. Tiffany hates him. She says he was in juvenile detention for vandalizing school property with his 'gang'. He also does underage drinking! This guy is crazy. Tomorrow Tiffany, me, and her mom are going to their beach house. Tiffany really wanted me to come because she really can't stand that guy.

I'm packing right now. I only have my songbook yeah I write songs, but I only write them when I feel really sad, mad, or in love, which I don't want to happen and never happens, so I have no love songs at the moment. Ok now I have, clothes, makeup, straightener, and curler. Done! "Ally? Sweetie come down here for a second?" My dad calls me from downstairs. I sigh. "Coming!" I run downstairs to see him waiting on the couch for me. I sit next to him. "Yes, Dad?" He lets out a big sigh. "Ally, I want you to be careful on that trip. You are going to be gone for the whole summer with Tiffany. And I heard about Tiffany's soon-to-be brother, Austin. He seems dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." I gave my dad a 'really?' look. "Dad! Don't worry I'll be fine! He might not even be that bad." I lied I just don't want him to worry. This guy Austin is dangerous. But Tiffany doesn't really care she just thinks he's annoying. "Ally, I trust you. But you have Tiffany and her mom there so I know you'll be okay." He hugs me. "Dad I will be okay. Just stop worrying to much about me. Plus you're going to leave to New York for your music convention tomorrow too. I want you to have fun. I'll be fine." I say reassuring my dad. He nods. "Good now go to sleep. Their beach house is in Miami, but it is a far drive from our place." I nod and hug my dad before going to my room and drifting to sleep. "Only, if she'd remember him, he would stop being this way." Lester says, but Ally did not hear. Tomorrow is going to be a heck of a day.

_Beep, beep, be-_

"Ugh!" I groan while shutting off my alarm. Then my phone beeps.

_From: Tiff_

**_Ally! If you didn't wake up yet…Wake up you lazy bum! We're gonna pick you up at 8:30! Xoxo_**

I sigh and get off the bed. Great… I only have an hour to get ready… I took a shower got out and grabbed the outfit I was going to wear. For my outfit I am wearing a black crop-top, short shorts, and wedges. For my makeup I did light eye shadow, so my eyes could pop with the mascara and for my hair I curled it. It's now 8:25… Tiffany is going to be here in 5 minutes. "Dad? Dad?!" I search all over for him. Until I found a note on his desk. _"Ally, I left for my flight early this morning, but be safe. Love You!" _"Love you too…" I put the note back on the desk. I grabbed an apple and started eating it while texting Trish.

_Ding Dong!_

"There goes the bell." I grab my luggage and threw away my apple, and open the door revealing, Tiffany. "Oh my gosh you look, hot." She says clapping her hands. I laugh and shake my head. "Thanks, let's go!" Tiffany helps me put my luggage in the trunk. Then we got in the car. I sat in the backseat, but Tiff in the front. Tiff's mom, Tiffany, and I just talked and laugh during the whole drive. "We're here!" Tiffany's mom announced to us. Tiffany groaned. I just laughed. We got out and the sight really amazed me. The beach house is huge. Behind is a nice beach and the house is right on top of a hill. It was breath-taking. "Wow… This is amazing." I say. "Yeah isn't it?" Tiffany's mom asks. "Let's just go in I see Mike standing there with Austin I don't even want to talk to him." Tiffany says in pure disgust, she really hates him. I can't really see them though.

We arrive to the door and I see Mike, but no Austin. "Mimi! So glad to see you again!" Mike says hugging Mimi and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Tiffany, nice to see you. Your room is the one with your name on it so go ahead go inside." Mike tells Tiffany. He then turns to me. "Ah, who might you be?" He asks. "I'm Ally Dawson. Tiffany's best-friend. She asked me to come with her." I tell him. "Oh, yes! We have your room too upstairs it has your name on the door." He tells me gesturing me to go inside.

I walk in and I could not even speak. It looks better inside than outside! There is a pool and hot tub right in the back with the view of the beach. You can barely see the walls because there are really big long windows. I go upstairs and seeing my name on my door. I walk in to have a balcony, walk-in closet, turquoise walls, and a nice bed. How rich are the Moons? I unpack and started heading downstairs. When I get there I see, Tiffany, Mike, and Mimi, but no Austin.

"Ally!" Mimi exclaims. "Come here let me introduce you to Mike and his son. This is Mike he has his own mattress company. And here is… Where's Austin?" Mimi ask look at Tiffany and Mike. "AUSTIN!" Mike yells…loudly. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Austin yells from his room… I'm guessing. "COME MEET TIFFANY'S FRIEND RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" "FINE! HOLD UP A MINUTE!" Mike looks at us. "Sorry guys." Mike apologizes. "Oh no don't apologize." Tiffany says. "That's how he is." Tiffany mumbles rolling her eyes. I see a blond come down he looks like he was about to go somewhere "Can I go?" Tiffany asks. "No." Mimi says glaring at her daughter.

He looks at me. Just staring at me, I can't tell what he's thinking. "Hi, my name is, Austin, bye!" He says about to storm up to his room until his dad grabbed him. "Nope, greet her, politely." He lets out a big sigh. "I'm Austin, and you are?" "Oh, I'm Ally." He scoffs. "Okay, bye." He goes upstairs into his room that is right next to…mine. "Well that was interesting!" Mimi says trying to break the awkward silence. "Ally, we are going out to dinner tonight just with Mike, Tiffany, and I. So you wouldn't mind just staying at home with Austin would you, dear?" Mimi asks. "Wait! Hold on! I have to go, but Austin doesn't?!" "Tiffany you are going because you need to get to know Mike a little more." Mimi tries her best not to yell. "You know what? Its fine Mimi, I can stay with Austin. Tiffany go you'll have fun." I say to both of them. "Oh don't sweet talk me Ally!" Tiffany then goes up to her room to get ready. While she's doing that… I wonder what Austin is doing.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally… hmmm. She doesn't seem much like Tiffany. Who cares? I'm Austin Moon, the town's bad boy. I don't look back. I don't regret anything I've done. My phone beeps.

_From: Elliot_

**_Austin, meet us at the club there are going to be a lot of babes tonight. ;) _**

_To: Elliot_

**_Nah, don't feel in the mood to be doing 'it' right now. Tomorrow. Cause I have this girl name Ally here… Tiffany's friend _**

_From: Elliot_

**_Oh I get it you're gonna bang her tonight? Way to go!_**

_To: Elliot_

**_Nah, she seems too innocent. Plus I know her… well use to so no._**

_From: Elliot_

**_Whatever see ya tomorrow Austin._**

Ally Dawson… Why doesn't she remember me? Oh yeah… amnesia. See I use to know Ally. Before her accident. She was in a car accident with her dad. And she didn't remember the crash, or me. She doesn't even remember my dad. The doctors said not to put pressure on her to remember. My dad had to pretend her didn't even know her today. The doctors also said it wasn't permanent… For her it may take a year for her to remember the accident and remember me it's been a year. Now that she's here I have to get her to remember me… her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**OH AND DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORTIE IF YOU LIKED IT THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Familiar Faces**

**I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter!**

**Hopefully you will like the second!**

**I'm going to reply to some of your reviews**

**RossLynchR5: I know the ending was a shocker to everyone lol. I hope you like this chapter!**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Aww thanks so much!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Great… I'm home alone with this, Austin. Although I feel like I know him from somewhere. No… I've been feeling weird lately like something is missing in my life, but I can't figure out what it is. It's like I'm a little girl lost in the woods somewhere and I can't find my way back home. I don't know maybe I'm thinking too much. I'm going upstairs to see what Austin is doing. Since we first met, I can't figure why he was staring at me too much.

I let out a sigh and knock on his door. "Austin? Can I come in?" "Who is it?" "Ally." I hear him sigh. "Uh… Yeah come in." I open the door. His room was not what I expected him to have. I see a guitar right near his bed, and a keyboard right near the guitar. "What do you want princess?" I stare at him. "Princess? I have a name." He looks at me with a hurt expression on his face. "Yup she doesn't remember." He mumbles. Ally didn't hear.

"Austin, why do you act like this?" I blurted out. He laughs. "Like what?" "You know what I mean! Acting all tough thinking you're all cool and stuff with your gang. Going out to bars and clubs sleeping with any girl you want too. Why do you do it?" "Because I don't care about anything. I'll do whatever I want little Ms. Curious." I scoff at him. "No wonder Tiffany doesn't like you." "Look Dawson you came here for a reason what is it? I don't need your little judgy self here right now, okay?" "I came here because I wanted to tell you, well actually ask you. Why were you staring at me earlier?" He looks at me. Then smirks. "Cause you're hot." I scoff. "Forget it." Then with that I leave his room.

What is his deal anyways?

* * *

**Austin's POV**

She scoffs. "Forget it." And she leaves my room. I sit there silent. Pfft I don't give a damn right now if she doesn't remember me then I'll tell Elliot I'm going to that club or whatever.

_To: Elliot_

**_Hey I change my mind I'll go ;)_**

_From: Elliot_

**_That's the Austin we know. Come on!_**

I smirk. Then it turned into a frown. What if she remembers me… she'll hate me for everything that I've done… No! She won't remember. I go downstairs to see Ally about to go somewhere too. "Ally? Where are you going?" she glares at me. "Like you care?" "Actually no." I lied. "Well, I'm going to a club with my friends bye!" I tell her. "Whoa, whoa hold up. A club? What club?" she asks me. "Strip club" I say as I shrug my shoulders. She glares at me. Then hits me on the back of the head. "Stupid! You're supposed to be 21! And gross! How are you going to get in?" "First of all, ow. Second I have a fake I.D. Third where are you going? I told you where I was going."

She sighs and shakes her head. "I'm going to get something to eat." She then leaves in Mimi's car. "Wait! That's Mimi's car!" I yell at her so she could hear. "She said I could use it!" she yells back. Oh well I guess I'll leave too. Once I get there I see Elliot and Trent surrounded by strippers. I laugh. They see me and yell my name. "Austin, man come over here!" Trent yells gesturing me to him. They both stand up. "Girls this is Austin, our friend here would like something really special from you ladies." Trent says and winks at the girls. Then him and Elliot leave.

"Uh, what did they tell you to do exactly?" I ask the two strippers. One bit their lip and said. "Give you some…satisfaction." Both girls giggle and lead me to a room.

**_After that happened… (I don't feel comfortable writing those scenes...)_**

After I leave the room with my clothes on I see all the boys' cheering me on. "Way to go my man!" Elliot says and pats me on the back. Suddenly I feel guilty. Ally's back into my life now, but I can't look soft. I can't, this is the new me. Since the day she forgot me this is how I've been acting. "Yeah, so what do you guys want to do next?" I ask the two guys. "Nothing I'm actually going to meet up with some guy in school who likes to talk a bunch of shit, so I figured I teach him a lesson tonight." Trent says pounding his fist together.

"Yeah, and I'm going to pick up my little sister from her friends place." Elliot says. Trent and I give him a confused look. "Dude, you never pick up your sister from anywhere. Why now?" I ask my friend crossing my arms together. "She actually had her first break-up, so being the big brother I am, actually feeling bad. So after picking her up I'm going to find that guy." "Wait, how old is your sister?" Trent and I ask in unison. "She is 16. We're two years apart." Elliot tells us. I nod. I never really asked about his family much. "Damn, well teach that guy a lesson not to mess with her again." Trent says and leaves the club.

See we may be bad, but we do care sometimes. Just not always, which is most of the time. "Well bye, Austin." Elliot tells me. I nod and wave him goodbye. Right now I actually want to break down. Ally and I went through so much how can she remember everything else, but the accident, and my father and I? Now I don't think I can change who I am. I never believed in love again. So here's what happened.

* * *

**_A Year Ago…. 2 hours before the accident. _**

"Austin?" Ally calls me. "Austin? Babe? Where are you?" Ally then gets worried and is searching through my house. I come behind Ally and hug her behind the waist making her scream. "Austin! Don't scare me like that!" I laugh at how scared she was, but she was so cute. "Aww did Princess Ally get scared?" "Pffft, whaaaat?" she says extending the 'what'. I stare at her making her give in. "Ugh, fine. Yes! I did get scared Austin!" Ally says making a pouty face, and crossing her arms. "Awww, Austy is sorry princess." I apologize, mocking her voice.

"Shut up you." She tells me and smacks my arm playfully. "Well I love you too." She stares at me in shock. I realized what I just said, and my eyes widen. She then runs and hugs me. "Don't worry, I love you too." I hug her back and I think I was smiling like an idiot. "You do?" "Austin, of course I do. I love you to the moon and back, or maybe even Neptune." I laugh. "Allyson Dawson, you are one cute girl." She laughs. "I know."

She pulls away from the hug. "Austin I have to go pick up some things for my dad. So, sadly I have to go." She is making her way to the door, but I stop her. "No goodbye kiss?" she giggles and gives me a small peck on the lips. "Bye, Austin." "BYE MR. MOON!" Ally yells so my dad can hear her. "BYE ALLY, NICE HAVIN' YA!" Then she leaves.

I groan. Where is Ally? She didn't text me if she's home yet. It's been an hour since she left. I then sent her 10 text messages asking where she was. And still no answer. A minute later I get a call from her dad.

I pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Aus-Austin come to the hospital, quick." Lester commands me, but sounding shaky. "Mr. Dawson, what's wrong? Why do I need to go to the hospital? Oh my god. Is Ally okay?" I ask getting really worried and shaky. "Austin, no time to explain. Bring your dad with you. I'll explain everything later." Lester then hangs up. Being paranoid as I am, I told my dad what Mr. Dawson told me and we both rush to the hospital.

I rush out of the car as quick as I can. I run up to the nurse. "I'm here to visit Allyson Dawson." She stares at me. "Are you her brother?" I let out a big sigh. "No, I'm her boyfriend." I tell the lady at the desk. My dad then tells her, "Mam, the father called us to come, Lester Dawson." She sighs. "Okay she's in room 258." I nod and me and my dad both walk quickly to find the room. "Here it is!" my dad yells, gesturing me to the room.

I open the door to reveal, Ally laying there with bruises and hooked up to so many machines. I start to feel myself tear up. I make my way to her "A-Ally?" I whispered, very shaky like. "Oh my…" I hear my dad say. I look to Mr. Dawson. "Wha-What happened to her?" "Austin sit down." I make my way to a chair with my dad. Lester lets out a big sigh. I noticed he has a cast around his arm… so things happened to both of them, oh no.

"Ally and I were on our way to the store to pick up some groceries. I was asking Ally for the directions. Because we wanted to go to this place where her mom use to go to get her favorite snack. So I told Ally to look for the GPS, but she couldn't find it. So then during a stop light I went to search for it and the light turned green. I still didn't find it. Then when Ally finally found it and gave it to me I guess I wasn't paying attention to the road and we were passing the railroad tracks and Ally yelled, "Watch out dad!" before I could do anything the train came and hit Ally's side of the car." Lester finishes.

"This is not your fault, Lester. The train should've stopped." My dad says trying to cheer him up. "No it is my fault. Who knows what's gonna happen next? Ally could have brain damage or something." Lester then looks at Ally. When the doctor came in. "Excuse me, but you may have to leave for a while we need to see how she is doing." We all nod and leave the room. 20 minutes later the doctor came back. "We have good news and bad news." The doctor tells us. I jump out of my seat. "What's the good news?!" "Well, Allyson has some broken bones, not to many, and she can go home tomorrow." I nod happily, until I remembered there were bad news too.

I frown. "What's the bad news?" the doctor let out a sigh. "She has selective memory loss." **_It's a real thing._** The doctor says. I get really confused. "What's selective memory loss?" "Well young man selective memory loss is a form of amnesia, selective memory loss is a rare side effect of head injuries when the victim loses certain parts of his or her memory. Not much is known because this only results when certain areas of the head are traumatized. Common elements that may be forgotten: relationships, special talents and events such as concerts, shows, traumatic events like and accident or of a loved one."

I get scared when he says, 'loved one' "Wait so she may not remember me?" I ask getting scared. "We don't know yet we have to ask her what she remembers, so be right back." I run my hands through my hair. This is not the best day ever. Ally may not remember me, or even her family, or anyone she loves! But what about her songwriting...I hope she doesn't forget that, she was amazing. It's been about 30 minutes and the doctor came back. "Well Dr. Ell?" Lester asks the doctor. "She remembers everything except the accident cause she thinks she's here because she fell or something, and two of you."

I get scared and worried. "Which two?" I ask. "You and your father." After the doctor said that I just broke down to cry right then and there. "When will she remember us?" My dad ask. "It may take about a year or so. Give it time don't pressure her to remember." I can't wait that long.

* * *

I'm at home now and it's 3:00… damn… I hear someone come out from the room. "What's this? Why are you home so late?" my dad ask/whispers. "I went out with some friends." "Young man I was worried sick!" my dad yells/whispers. "Where were you anyways?" "At a club." My dad stares at me. "What… kind of…club?" "Strip club, now can you move so I can go to my room?" "No! Austin Monica Moon! Ally's dad called me at the restaurant today, and said she may remember us soon. Once she remembers you and what you've done she won't forgive you."

I stood there in silence. He was right. I don't deserve Ally anymore. "I don't really care anymore because I don't believe in love, remember?" I reassure my dad. "You may not believe, but I know you feel, Austin and I know deep down inside you feel horrible, and you still love and care for Ally." I see Ally come out of her room. "Wait… he doesn't believe in love? Why?" Ally asks us. I'm glad she didn't hear the last part of the sentence.

I run up to my room. Before that I told her, "Because of you." And after that I closed my room door. Not even bothering to see her reaction. I hear my dad say. "Please remember us Ally, especially, Austin he needs you right now, make it right." What the hell was he thinking?! The doctor said no pressuring!

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**I MADE IT LONGER THIS TIME! :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come Back To Me**

**Yay! Since a lot of you guys reviewed, I'm going to post another chapter today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I heard that, Austin doesn't believe in love… I asked why, but he didn't answer. Austin runs up to his room. Before that he told me, "Because of you." And after that he closed his room door. I had a really confused look on my face. Because of me? What did I do for him not to believe in love? Then Mr. Moon comes up to me, and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Please remember us Ally, especially, Austin he needs you right now, make it right." And he is off to his room. What the heck did he mean by that?!

I'm seriously so confused! Ugh I'll just shake it off. I walk to the kitchen to grab some water, 'cause seriously I don't know what's going on. I hear someone coming downstairs too. I turn around to see a shadow approaching me. I jump and fall to the ground, luckily I drank all my water, and the cup was plastic. "ALLY!" I hear someone say. "I-I'm fine I just got really startled." I say brushing myself off. I feel someone next to me. "Uh, who's this? Sorry I can't see you." I get up and the lights turn on. I see Austin there with a scared look on his face.

"Austin? Are you okay?" "Ye-yeah sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. And I thought you were hurt… so yeah sorry" "Its fine." I say picking up my cup and rinsing it off. Once I'm done I turn to him. "Austin?" He looks at me. "Yeah?" he says, now in his jerk kind of voice, I kinda liked the Austin I was talking to earlier. But he sure changed his tone quick. "Am I really the cause of why you don't believe in love? Cause we just met and I don't see why it's my fault." I say pointing to myself.

His eyes grow wide. "Uh, no… maybe." I get really defensive. "How?! You just met me! You can't blame people you barely know about how you feel!" I yell/whisper. "Actually, Ally I can because you know what? I'm not a clueless bitch, who can't remember the most important person in her life right now!" Austin yells/whispers. I can feel myself boiling inside. Did he call me a clueless bitch? I was about to speak, but he cuts me off

"A-Ally, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. It's just, never mind it's too complicated!" He actually yells the last part, which made me jump a little and he storms to his room. Okay, Ally don't let him win. Because it's not over. I need to know what his deal is with everything. I'm just glad nobody woke up from Austin's yelling. I go up to his room. I don't even bother to knock. I walk in to see Austin with a journal and his guitar?

I close his door and he looks up at me. "What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" "No." I say and cross my arms together. He groans. "What do you want?" "What were you writing?" I ask, not answering his question. "Nothing." I can tell he's lying. "Liar. What. Were. You. Writing, Austin?" I can tell we is getting really annoyed. He comes up to me and pins me to the wall. I shriek at how fast he did that.

He smirks. "Is Princess Ally scared?" I stare at him. Princess Ally? I heard someone called me that before, but who? Austin always calls me princess. But Princess Ally sounds so familiar. "Princess Ally? I heard someone call me that before." I say out loud. I see Austin's eyes grow wide. "R-really?" he stutters. "Yeah… but I think my dad did when I was little, so never mind." He frowns.

"No but really, Austin what were you writing." I didn't wait for him to answer I get out of his grip. I grabbed the book and started reading…a song? I turn to him. "You're a songwriter too?" I was shocked. 'Bad Boy Austin' writes songs? "Give me that!" he says trying to reach for his book, but I stop him. "Wait, this sounds like a song for someone you really miss, Austin. Who is it?" He didn't answer. "Austin? Really tell me. Is she the reason you're acting like this? Did you _love _her before?"

"Why so many questions, Ally?" Austin asks, still ignoring my questions. "I know it's about someone you used to _love_ because these parts…" I start to sing the lines

_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lied, is made up on your side. When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I finish singing and Austin stares at me. "That's no proof." I scoff at him. Was he really that denial? "Austin, don't lie. This song is about someone you _love _and _care_ about. Who is it?" He stares at me in disbelief. "Ally, I don't _love _and _care_ about nobody, but myself. You know why? Cause I'm selfish. I've always been like this. I've never loved anyone. The song I wrote was maybe because I listened to a lot of Taylor Swift songs."

Was he really trying to be funny? "Austin, I never loved anyone either, besides my family and friends, but do you see me acting the way that you do?" "Yes! Yes you did, Ally! You did love someone! Think Ally! I don't think your dad called you, Princess Ally. Think! It may be someone else!" Then someone opens the door.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I hear someone opening my door and its, Tiffany. "Ally, go to sleep I need to talk to, Austin. Okay?" Ally nods and leaves my room looking really confused. Then Tiffany smacks me behind the head. "You're so stupid! I overheard the conversation! Gosh I hate you because Ally is gaining her memory back. Once she remembers everything she won't forgive you!"

"And! You're not supposed to be pressuring her!" Yes Tiffany was and still is Ally's friend that she remembers. "How can I not?! I need her to remember it's getting really annoying for her not to remember!" Tiffany scoffs. "Whatever." And leaves. After she leaves my phone beeps.

_From: Unknown_

**_Austin I'm back for you. You will regret everything you did to me and my gang._**

_To: Unknown_

**_Who is this? I don't remember anything about doing something to someone's gang_**

_From: Unknown_

**_Funny, you and your little, Ally are so much alike. By the way since you don't love or care for her anymore. Would you mind handing her to us? She seems so precious and weak._**

_To: Unknown_

**_What do you want from her? Why do you want her for? Why not me? Lastly WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!_**

_From: Unknown_

**_Now that wouldn't be fair now would it? Give me Ally, I'll tell you who I am._**

I don't know who this is but I'm never giving, Ally to whoever that was.

* * *

**Someone's POV**

I laugh evilly. How stupid is he? I am not in a gang, but I am not no fan of his. He stole, Ally from me. I want her back. Ally may not remember, Austin, but I bet she remembers me. I'm Dallas, Ally's ex-boyfriend before Austin. I'll give him time. I'll give him… 1 month. _Tick- tock Austin times running out. _

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**OHHHHH DRAMA!**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remembering Austin**

**Hey guys! Umm so I only received 4 reviews for the last chapter?**

**Can you guys please just review so I know you guys like the chapter?**

**That's why I took long to update I was thinking about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize in this story**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"_I love you, Ally." He hugs me. "I love you too." I say to the mysterious guy. I can't see his face. It's all a blur. We shared a passionate kiss and…_ "ALLY!" I hear a voice call and shaking me. "What do want?" I ask the person shaking me. "It's me Tiff, Ally wake up!" I groan, rubbing my eyes to wake up. I look at the clock, its 2:00. I slap her arm. "Tiffany! Why the hell did you wake me up? I was having such a nice dream. But it feels like it really did happen." Tiffany gives me a confused look. "What happened?" and she sits near my desk. "Well…" I start off. "Here's what happened."

* * *

"Ally, do you want to go to the beach?" the mysterious guy hugs me around the waist. I giggle. "Of course." I went to get ready. 30 minutes later I came back, and was ready to go. The mysterious guy took me to the beach. It was so nice. The weather was perfect, not so many people, and the sun was about to set. I was laying down on the beach towel reading my book.

The mysterious guy then took the book out of my hands. "Hey, give that back you!" "Awe, Princess Ally wants her book back. Why don't you spend time with your boyfriend?" He asks. I giggle trying to get my book back, until he pulls me from behind, by my waist. He drops the book and kisses me. He pulls away and his lips brush against my jaw line. He then brings his lips slowly up to my ear and whispers, "Come in the water with me."

I bite my lip and nod. He brings me to the water with me on his back. He puts me down gently. We were just hugging in the water, until I turn around to tie my hair. I turn back around to not see him anymore. I start to panic. I start calling out for his name, but I don't remember what it was really. I feel something wrap around my legs, and I scream. I was trying to pull myself backup, but it was impossible. I soon was out of the grip, and got back up to see… him laughing?

I smack his arm playfully. "That wasn't funny!" I say crossing my arms together. He stops laughing. "I'm sorry." He pulls me into a hug, which I don't hug back. "No, you have to extend that apology." I say in a childish kind of tone. I hear him chuckle. He then comes really close to my face. My breath then hitches. I can tell he noticed because he smirked. "I'm sorry, Ally." He says seductively. "Forgive me." I nod. He pulls in really close, but before we could kiss I turn around to see a beautiful sunset.

I pull him back. "Wait … (I really don't remember his name.) a sunset, look." I tell him pointing at it. He smiles…I think because his face is a blur. He pulls me close to him, and starts swaying us. He then sings to me it was the most beautiful voice I ever heard. **(It's, Wanted by: Hunter Hayes)**

_You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me. Makes sense when I'm with you. Like everything that's green, girl, I need you. But it's more than one and one makes two. So put aside the math and the logic of it. You gotta know you're wanted too. 'Cause I wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. I wanna call you mine._

_Wanna hold your hand forever. And never let you forget it. Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted. Anyone can tell you you're pretty. And you get that all the time, I know you do. But your beauty's deeper than the makeup. And I wanna show you what I see tonight. When I wrap you up. When I kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever. And never let you forget it._

_'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted. As good as you make me feel. I wanna make you feel better. Better than your fairy tales. Better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need. You're all I ever wanted. All I ever wanted. And I just wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted, and I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever. And never let you forget it. Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted. Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted. You'll always be wanted_

I look up in his eyes. "That was beautiful." I say as I lay my head on his chest. "Not as beautiful as you are." I smile. He makes me feel so special. "I love you, Ally" "I love you too."

* * *

"And that's what happened." I tell Tiffany. She looks sad. "What's wrong, Tiffany?" she shakes her head. "Nothing, really, but did it feel real? Why couldn't you see his face? And why don't you remember his name?" I was taken back, Tiffany asked me so many questions. "Yeah it felt real, I don't know, and I don't know." She nods and leaves the room. I shake my head and leave to go freshen up.

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

I leave her room to go tell, Austin. I knock on his door. "Come in." I open his door to see him about to go somewhere. "Where are you going?" I ask him. "Out." I roll my eyes. "Yeah! But where?" "Our hangout spot." I give a slight laugh. "Like what? The bar? The club?" "No, an old abandoned trailer." I can tell he was serious. First that's really creepy. Second what are they gonna do? Third WHAT?

"Austin, before you go. I need to tell you something." He glares at me, with an annoyed look. "What?" I let out a big sigh. "Ally remembered some things about you and her." I see his eyes light up like a light bulb. "Really?! Like what?"

"Well…" I say in a high pitch tone. "She remembers when you guys were at the beach, but she doesn't remember the name she called out, and she said the face was a blur." His face was unreadable to me. "Are we done?" really? 'Are we done?' does he not care anymore? "Austin, what do you mean by that? I know you haven't moved on that fast not to care." He rolls his eyes. "I don't care. I changed. Now move!" I pulled him by his wrist. "No." I say, my voice stern.

"Austin, you were different back then. You're hurt, but don't do this, because you're hurting, Ally and yourself." I say seriously looking into his eyes. He then pins me to the wall. "I. don't. give. a. damn." Then he leaves. Ally had 2 boyfriends. Austin and Dallas. Dallas wasn't a good boyfriend (long story). That's when Austin swooped in. She loved him. He was her first love. I don't understand why he's doing this! Ugh! I hate him.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_To: Trent_

**_Are you and Elliot ready to meet that anonymous guy that texted me?_**

_From: Trent_

**_Yeah. Who's Ally again?_**

_To: Trent_

**_My ex. I'm there open the door._**

I arrive at the trailer to see, Elliot and Trent there waiting for me. "What's up guys?" I ask, fist pumping them. "Waiting for the ass that sent you that message." Elliot says. I kept thinking to myself. Would he even show? And second, how would he know, Ally?

"Austin, we never knew your ex forgot about you." Trent said. Yeah I had to tell them. If I wanted their help I needed to tell them this. "Why does he want her anyway?" Trent asks. I shrug. Then a knock came by the door. I opened it to reveal, Dallas?!

"DALLAS?!" Trent and Elliot came to attack him, but I stopped them. "You're anonymous?" I ask him. He chuckles, evilly. "Yes, Austin I am. I can't believe you gave up so easily. Now where's, Ally?" I mock his laugh. "Well, here's the thing she's not here. I just wanted to know who you were. Now that I know, we" I say pointing to my friends. "Are going to teach you a lesson."

He doesn't look scared at all. "You don't deserve her." Dallas says. "Me? You're the one she doesn't deserve. You got drunk, cheated on her twice, and you never treated her with respect." Dallas was about to punch me, but my guys came in. Trent kicked his sides, hard. Elliot, well just held him down. I hear another car pull up. The door opened, and I see Tiffany. "STOP!" she yells.

The guys didn't stop. They ignored her. "I SAID STOP!" Then both boys got off, Dallas. Tiffany slammed the door shut and came to slap me. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Tiffany says, anger in her voice looking at the three of us. "Why were you beating, Dallas to death?" I showed her the message he sent me. "It doesn't give you the right to beat him!"

She rushes to, Dallas' side. "Are you okay?" Dallas grunts in pain. I smirk. But the thing that surprises me the most is when Tiffany slaps him. "This is what you get. You can't just send an anonymous message just to get, Ally back!" Dallas grunts. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was never a good boyfriend anyways. Austin was." I can tell he was serious actually. But then it hits me. "Wait, why would you only give me a month to bring, Ally to you? And why did you sound all scary doing it?

"Cause I just wanted to apologize to her. I gave you a month because I was preparing on the apology. When you tricked me and said she was here, I just decided that I'll apologize now instead of later. For me acting scary was to see if you actually cared for her still. That's it. I didn't want to hurt her." With that he left. **A/N Yeah I didn't want Dallas in this story anymore I just thought it might mess it up…yeah**

* * *

I'm driving home, with Tiffany following me behind. Once I get out of the car I go upstairs to my room. I sit down on my bed and pull out the song I'm worked on. I finished it, I just like to read it. Then someone knocks on my door. "What do you want?" "It's me, Ally. Can I come in?" "Yeah." She opens the door and closes it gently.

What surprises me is that I see her song book. "So, I remember you were working on a song. If you finish it I would like to hear it. I write songs myself too." She says holding up her songbook. I give her a confused look. "Why do you want to hear it?" She sighs. "Because, you don't believe in love, but that song shows a lot of emotion. You can't just keep all of your emotions inside a little box, Austin. I can tell you miss someone. If you don't want to tell me who the song is about at least sing it."

I shake my head. "No. I won't sing that song to you. It's not for anyone to hear. But I will tell you who it is about." Her eyes lit up. "Really? Who is it?" "You." She looks confused. "Me?" I realized what I just said and decide to play it off. "No, I'm kidding."

She sighs. "Fine. If you won't sing me that, then can you at least sing another one of your songs?" I think about it for a long time then nod. "Yay!" she exclaims. "This song is called,_ Steal Your Heart_. It's about this guy who really likes this girl, and he just wants to steal her heart." She laughs. Actually the song is about her. You'll see why.

_You like the good boys_

_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_

_You can't deny it_

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy _

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal _

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up _

_Go on and try it _

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard _

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it _

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're a good girl_

_The perfect picture of an angel's smile_

_From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_

_And I know so well the side of you_

_No one's ever seen _

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy _

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal _

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up _

_Go on and try it _

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard _

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it _

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're gonna keep it_

_Just like a secret_

_Baby, believe me_

_You gotta free it_

_And you'll have everything you need_

_You like the good boys_

_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_

_You can't deny it_

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Call me criminal _

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up _

_Go on and try it _

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard _

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it _

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

I finish off the song and look at her. She runs and hugs me. "Awe, that was cute." "Thanks." She then gets off me and hisses in pain. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing, Austin really. It's just that I have a bruise there that is healing after the car accident I had with my dad." She says. My eyes widen. She remembers the accident! Now all she needs to do is remember everything else! "Anyways bye, Austin." With that she leaves the room with her songbook.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**I wanted to take Dallas out in this story because I didn't know what he was going to do after that. And I thought it would kind of mess up the story a bit. I don't know maybe he could come back. What do you guys think?**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting To Know Each Other**

**Hello! I'm back lovelies!**

**I loved reading your reviews. 3**

**You guys are so sweet. 3**

**I OWN NOTHING! BUT THE PLOT**

**By the way, this whole chapter is going to be Ally's POV**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It's 4:45 p.m. right now. I'm soooooo bored. Tiffany went out with her other friend somewhere. I don't mind I mean they haven't seen each other in a while so… Anyways I'm just here standing outside my balcony. When I walk to… EW! The sight I see is horrible! I'm guessing I'm on, Austin's room balcony because I see him doing…_you know _with another girl.

I shake it off. 'Bad Boy Austin' is at it yet again! I sigh. He can't do this. They could catch some disease or something…EW. I then hear his room balcony open. To see, Austin and some blonde, making out. I roll my eyes and look at the sight of my balcony. It's so pretty. I love hearing the sounds of waves crashing down onto the, soft sand.

The breeze is so nice and perfect. I smile. I look down to see a couple hugging and kissing on the beach. I sigh. It's adorable, but can I have someone like that guy in my life? I wish I knew who the guy in my dream was. That's the exact guy I want to be with. I smile thinking back to the dream. What's strange is that I don't hear any lip smacking going on anymore…

I turn around to see that they're gone. I guess she's going home? I go back inside into the living room, and lay on the couch. "Bye, Austie that was fun." An unfamiliar voice says. I don't even want to turn around. "Yeah, bye Cassidy." Oh… so that's her name! Once the door closes, I hear Austin let out a big sigh. "You can come out, Ally." Dang it! How did he know I was here?

I get off the couch not even making eye contact with him. "Ally, I knew you saw what I was doing. But next time stay off my balcony." Austin says in a rude tone. I turn around fast. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! If you don't want me to see, then next time put up your curtains! Oh and be careful not to fu*k so many girls. You may catch a disease." I try to walk away, but he grabs my arm.

"Ally, wait. I'm sorry." I snatch my arm away from him. "No, you always have this bad attitude against everyone! What's your problem? You even act this way to your own father! And me? Austin I've known you for like a 3 weeks now? And I've been treated like trash. I get it you don't like me, because as you call me, Ms. Curious. But you don't know me well to hate me." I try to go to my room, but he grabs me again.

"Ally, stop please." He lets out a big sigh. "I know you're a nice girl. I don't hate you. It's just that I say things I don't mean. You're right! I do have something going on! But it's too personal. I don't want to act this way towards you or anyone else, but sometimes that side of me just comes out of nowhere." I nod. Telling him that I accept his apology.

"Good, now to make it up to you. Let's go hang out somewhere." He says. "Like where?" I wonder. I hope it's not a club or a bar… "The beach." Austin says. I shake my head. "Now? It's like 5:00." I say pointing to the clock on the wall. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Come on, it's not late." He says grabbing my hand. I nod. "Great! Now get ready." Austin says running up to his room.

I look through the closet. And pull out a Roxy abstract tribal shirred bandeau bathing suit top. The base color is sky blue and the prints are in black. And the bottom is matching. I tie my hair up in a pony-tail and plop on a cover-up. I walk downstairs to see, Austin in his pink trunks. Then my eyes lay on his abs. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I roll my eyes. "Lets go." I say pushing him.

Then I hear him mumble, "I miss this." I stop walking. "What did you say, Austin?" "Oh, uh… nothing I was missing the beach! Yeah the beach." I nod, not believing him. "Right…we're not there yet." "Don't ruin my moment, Ally." I laugh at him.

* * *

Once we get to the beach, I lay my beach towel down and lay on it. Since we're in Miami the sun is still out and hot at 5:20. I lay down, so my back is facing the sun. I hear boys whistling at me. I turn around to see, Austin clenching his fist. "Austin? Are you okay?" He shakes his head and unclenches his fist. "Yeah, fine." I pull out my magazine I brought with me to read.

Then, Austin takes it away from me. "Hey! I was reading that! They were talking about, R5! Give it back!" He laughs. "No, you need to hang out with me, plus the water is nice and pretty." I roll my eyes. "Give me the magazine, then I'll go into the water with you." I say taking off my shades, so he could see in my eyes that I'm serious.

He gives it back to me. I sat it on the beach chair, and make my way to the freezing water. "Ah! It's to cold!" If you put your whole body in the water it wouldn't be as cold." Austin says smirking. "Don't you dare!" I warn him. "To late." And he pulls me under the water with him. We were under there for 15 seconds and came back out.

"Austin Moon!" he keeps laughing. "Sorry princess, but don't you feel a lot better now?" I send him a glare. "No." I say in a pouty tone. He then mocks my tone. "Awe, I'm sorry Princess Ally." I send him a big smile. "Apology accepted." He laughs. "You're such a dork." "You're such an ass." He pretends he's hurt, and puts his hand over his chest. "That hurt, Dawson."

I laugh. I turn around to see a sunset. "Austin, look." I say pointing to the sunset. He smiles. "Beautiful isn't it?" I nod. "Yeah." He grabs my hand. "Have you ever danced in the water before?" I shake my head. "No, in a dream I did." He smiles. "Well let's make that dream come to life." He pulls us closely together and is swaying us. And then he sings the exact same song that was in my dream.

It's the exact same voice! Once he finishes I look at his eyes. Those brown chocolate eyes. Then something hits me. "Austin?" "Yeah?" "I love you. I-I can't even believe I forgot about you." _I'm not even thinking about all the bad things he's done. _His eyes widen. "Y-you remember?" he stutters. I nod. "Yes! I remember!" he laughs. And then he picks me up and spins me around.

"This is great! This is… perfect." He says. We both lean in and share a passionate kiss. I pull away after a minute. "Wait…" I say putting my hand on his chest. "Get away from me." He gives me a confused look. "Why?" he says stepping closer. I back up. "I said stay away from me! I may remember everything, but I haven't forgotten about all the things you did when I forgot about you. How could you do this to me, Austin?!" I yell and grab my stuff to go back home, not even daring to look back at him.

* * *

**And BOOM!**

**SHE REMEMBERS YAY!...kinda.**

**I'm evil...sorry haha don't hit me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Love hurts_

* * *

**I Loved You**

***ducks from thrown objects* I'm sorry!**

**Sorry I didn't update for a while! I had writers block! And school work, ugh.**

**But um, I love your reviews you guys are super sweet. :)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Once I'm inside the house I just break down crying in the middle of the living room. I hear a door open. "Ally? Are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice say. "Mr. Moon" I ask, lifting my head to see him there. He bends down to my level. "What's going on? Why are you crying?" I laugh a little. "I remember everything now."

His eyes grow wide. "Austin, isn't it?" I nod and cry even harder. Then I see Tiffany come down. "You…remember don't you, Alls?" I nod. "I can't believe he would do this to me. I thought he loved me!" Tiffany looks over to, Mike. "I can handle this." He nods and leaves.

Tiffany sits down next to me and rubs my back, to calm me down. "Shhh, Ally everything is going to be alright." I shake my head. "No! You're wrong. I _loved_ him. I trusted him. But I guess he doesn't love me back. I'm so stupid! Love sucks." I babble and cry at the same time.

"Ally, he does love you. He was just hurt. He wasn't thinking right and it was hard for him. You didn't remember him for a year. What would you have done if you were him?" She asks me. I wipe my tears away and look at _her_. "Well if he was hurt he could've done something else besides getting himself into, jail and stuff. And I would've waited or something. Or even…" Tiffany shakes her head.

"See, it's not that easy." I laugh. "Yeah well I wouldn't have slept with 12 people! He has already lost his virginity with other people. So that's pretty disgusting to me." "Alls, you know he is sorry right? He wants you back." I shake my head. "Too late for that, Tiff. I'm never going to forgive him. I don't _love_ him anymore. He's not the, Austin I know." With that I left into the bathroom to clean myself up.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I stare at her as she leaves. "URGGGGH!" I yell and run my hands into my hair. "I'm so stupid!" I should've known this was going to happen. I groan and run out of the water. I grab all the stuff we brought and went inside the house. I go in to see my dad, Mimi, and Tiffany with upset faces and crossing their arms.

I sit down on the floor. "She told you she remembered right?" They all nodded. My dad comes towards me. "Get up from the ground now." He says with his voice stern. I get up and look at him. "Didn't I tell you the consequences?!" my dad yells.

Then I realize, Ally is right. I'm not the Austin she _use _to know. I smirk and laugh. "You guys are funny. I changed remember?! I'm not the soft, Austin anymore! I'm bad I don't care what happens! I DON'T BELIEVE IN LOVE!" Then I get a slap from, Tiffany. "YOU JERK! How could you say that? You love her! You know that! Deep inside I know you do! You were only doing that bad boy act because you were hurt! And you know I'm right!" Tiffany yells.

I laugh again. "Nice slap. But this is not an act…I changed. Now move so I can talk to, Ally." I say and began to walk upstairs until I saw her, at the stairway with tears." She wiped her tears away and came close to me. "I _loved_ you, Austin. Because you sure did change a lot like you claimed so! If you moved on so fast, and didn't wait till I remembered I'll just leave today!" I start to boil up inside. Did she really think I could wait a year for her to remember?!

"NO! ALLY! I COULDN'T! DO YOU KNOW HOW BROKEN I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL?! I FELT LIKE I WAS GOING TO DIE! BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER! I WAS TOO BROKEN, ALLY! I WENT TO THE BAR, THE CLUB, AND ETCETERA! BECAUSE I COULD HANDLE IT GOD DAMN IT!" I yell. She looks shocked I turn to see everyone with their eyes wide. I look at Tiffany. "THERE! YOU'RE RIGHT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! THE THING IS… THIS TIME I'M NOT ACTING! I REALLY DID CHANGE! SO LET ME BE!" I yell with tears in my eyes, trying so hard for them not to come out, looking back at, Ally.

She laughs as a tear comes out of her eye. "Fine, Austin. Be that way. I thought you would go back to your normal self-cause I remembered. But instead you still want to act like this. Or be this…new you. Do whatever because I don't care." Ally scolds at me and goes upstairs to her room. I catch up to her. I knock on her door. "A-Ally please o-open the door." I say my voice cracking. I realize I can't lose her again. I feel the exact came pain I did at the hospital.

I hear her scream. I get really worried and just barge in breaking her door. I rush towards her. She is crying on the floor. "Ally? Turn around please?" She cries harder. "Ally? Please I'm so sorry!" She then turns around. My eyes turn wide. "A-Ally…put that blade down." I say, my voice calm and soft. She laughs and cries, which scares me a little. "No! Don't apologize, Austin. This is n-not your f-fault. I-It's mine. If I didn't get into that car accident. Y-You wouldn't have done this to yourself!"

I shake my head still staring at the blade. "Ally, this wasn't your fault. It was the damn train that didn't stop." She screams. "No! This is my fault! If only I found the GPS faster we wouldn't be in this mess!" She says and runs the blade through herself. Passing out on the floor. I scream. "ALLY? NO! NO, NO, NO! ALLY PLEASE! THIS WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" I scream picking up the bloody blade. I hear footsteps running towards us.

I hear three gasps. "Austin! W-what happened?" Tiffany says starting to cry. "S-She thought it was all her fault to not remember and getting herself and her dad into that accident. She was going crazy and this h-happened." I say, crying even more. "I'll call the ambulance." Mimi says crying rushing downstairs. I lean to, Ally's ear and whisper, "I'm so sorry, Ally. This is not your fault. Just stay with me I can't lose you again…Just please…I love you."

* * *

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT! (if it had errors sorry about that...)**

**BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO... WAS THIS CHAPTER OKAY?**

**6 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Me Again**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I wanted to update a week ago… but was too lazy….oops?**

**Anyway I know you guys are probably wondering if Ally is okay… Well find out!**

**Oh and if you want to know how the house and A&A rooms look go follow my Instagram rauraausllyshipper**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I didn't want to open my eyes. All I heard her sniffling, and machines. Where could I be, exactly? "She's doing fine, and should be awake soon, and you can't take her home today. She didn't lose a lot of blood. She's pretty lucky." I hear a voice say. Are they talking about me? What happened? I feel a presence come beside be and holds my hand. "Ally, please wake up. I'm so sorry. It's not your fault…" I hear a familiar voice say.

I flutter my eyes and groan. Once I open my eyes there were bright lights shining on me. "A-Austin?" I stutter. I open my eyes again to see his red puffy eyes. It looks like he's been crying. I turn around to see Mike, Mimi, and Tiffany. I realized the machines are here because I'm at the hospital. "Guys? What am I doing here?" I ask, confused. Until I realize…oh yeah, that.

I then pull my hand away from, Austin. "Don't touch me." I say my voice stern staring at him. His face drops. "Ally, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't had cut yourself. I laughed. "You caused me to do that though." "I think we will leave you two alone." Tiffany says walking outside with the others. Austin shakes his head. "Ally, I can't change who I am anymore. This is who I am now. I'm just so sorry. Forgive me?" He pleads.

"No…I don't know yet, Austin. You hurt me, badly! Even if I didn't remember you! That's no excuse. You could've still hung out with me. Maybe if you did I would've remembered you faster." He looks down. I laugh. "That's what I thought." He groans. "Ally! Are you having mood swings?! You were crying, now you're yelling!" He raises his voice in frustration.

I sigh. "Sorry." He sighs. "It's fine. But Ally I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. This is who I am now. I can't change." I laugh and shake my head. That's his excuse for everything! Give up, give up, and give up! "No. Austin you can change. You just choose not to. You always give up! Or maybe you don't want to change because you enjoy your new life. The sluts, your "gang", and partying. Austin I _loved_ you!"

He smirks and chuckles, evilly. "So what? You loved me! Past tense Ally! So why do you care?! Guess what?! I still love you!" My face turns into a shocked expression. "I don't believe you, Austin." I say looking down to my fingers. "Why not, Ally?!" He yelled really loud. Which caused the nurses to run in. Austin then runs out of my room.

The nurses get me out of all of these…_things_, and I got dressed. The whole car ride was silent. Once we arrived Austin ran up to his room. I did too. Ugh! I can't believe him! He is getting me all confused. I don't know how I feel right now. I care for him, I do. But I'm not sure how I feel. I went to his room to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at him.

I was going to knock until I heard him sing. **If you don't read the song lyrics just please read this one. It actually shows how Austin feels right now. (Disclaimer I own nothing. I might change the lyrics up a bit though)**

"I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days felt like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie. Is made up on your side. When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you now? When you're gone, the pieces of my heart is missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too.

When you're gone the words I need to hear to get me through the day, and make it okay. I miss you. I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do. Reminds me of you. And the clothes you left. They lie on the floor. And they smell just like you. I love the things that you do! We were made for each other. Out here forever! I know we were, yeah, yeah!

Ally, all I ever wanted was to you to know. Everything I do I give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah! When you're gone. The pieces of my heart is missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone. The words I need to hear will always get me through the day, and make it okay…I miss you." He finishes.

Then I thought it was the right time to open the door. "Hey um nice song. Austin I-I'm sorry I yelled at you! I know you care and you love me. The song was super sweet I just don't know how I feel about you yet. I mean that was supposed to be me! Hanging out with you. We were still together. Deep down in my heart we were. Even if I didn't remember you. And it hurts, Austin a lot. I can't believe that you still love me…because you wouldn't do this to me. You said I was the one who made you not believe in love anymore."

"Ally, I'm sorry. But didn't you hear the lyrics to the song? That's how I feel. Come on, Ally you know me! I wouldn't write a song like this because I think it's good. I wrote it because I feel like such an idiot for hurting you like this. I can't let you leave my life again." I sighed. My eyes were staring to water.

"Austin! I don't know _you_ anymore. You've changed. You could be lying to me now. I don't know how I feel. I just can't come back to you and act like it was all nothing." I say kind of starting to raise my voice. I let a tear fall. I don't care if I look weak. He hurt me. "A-Ally please don't cry." He says stepping forward.

I back away. He chuckles. "Wow! HOW COULD YOU JUST IGNORE ME LIKE THAT?! I PUT ALL MY HEART AND FEELINGS INTO THAT SONG! AND YOU CANT JUST LET ALL THAT SINK IN?! I WAS HURTING TO ALLY! I COULDN'T HELP IT! I LOST YOU! THINGS WERENT THE SAME!" he yells. Then a girl comes out of his room. "I think I should leave now." I stare at him.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! YOU DIDN'T WRITE THAT SONG FOR ME DIDN'T YOU?! IT WAS ALL FOR THAT GIRL! WAS SHE LIKE YOUR EX BEFORE ME OR WHEN I LOST MY MEMORY?!" I yelled. "ALLY! LISTEN TO ME! THIS SONG WAS FOR YOU! IT HAD YOUR NAME IN IT! DO YOU SEE HOW STUPID YOU SOUND?" he yells walks into his room and slams the door. Ugh! I did it again! I am stupid.

* * *

**Ello guys! Sorry for updating so late! But if you want to know what the house or their rooms look like follow my Instagram rauraausllyfandom and my twitter if you want to ask some questions! I'll follow you guys back! Thank you all so much for your support!**

**12 reviews for the next chapter! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Mistake**

**Hey! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**Today is a snow day for me so…you guys get an update!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I haven't talked in a week. Even on my birthday, and Tiffany's. It was a bit awkward, but our birthday wasn't a complete bum. I admit I was stupid that day. But who was that girl anyways? His ex? I have all these questions going through my mind, and I can't explain it. You know what?! This is ridiculous. I'm going talk to him. I get out of my room to make my way to his. I stare at his door for a moment. Then I finally decided to knock. "Go away." I hear him say. I knock again. "Didn't I tell you to go away?" he says in a slight bit of an annoyance.

I give up and just open his door. I smirk. "You didn't lock the door." He turns around, and rolls his eyes. "What do you want? I thought you hated me, so leave." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Austin I don't hate you. I just-I'm confused. I don't think I should forgive you yet. I also don't know if I have the same feelings for you like I did before. And that doesn't mean I don't care about you because I do." I finish.

He turns around. "Ally, I really do want you to forgive me. I want you and I back together again as a couple. I love you, I really do. It's just that I don't know what to do either. And that girl that was in my room last week was a friend. She was reading the song I wrote you. She wasn't my ex. I never slept with her either. She has a boyfriend named, Ross." I nodded.

"Austin I care about you. I know you still love me, but I don't. Maybe if you show me that I can trust you again. I'll think about it. And you may consider yourself bad, but to me you were the sweetheart, Austin that I fell in love with." I say, and kiss his cheek leaving his room.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Gosh I really do miss those lips. Ally said she'd forgive me if I show her that she can trust me again. Then an idea popped into my head. I'll take her out on a date to a beautiful restaurant, and a moonlight walk on the beach. Perfect…hopefully. I smile. I'm going to ask her out tonight. I called the restaurant and placed a reservation. This is going to be perfect. Ally is going to take me back after tonight.

I decided to call Dez up. See what happened was Ally, Trish, Tiffany, Dez, and I were really close. We hanged out all the time. Of course Ally and I were together then. Dez and I used to be super close until, Ally's accident happened and I kind of pushed him away to hang out with my "crew" now. I hope he's not mad. We were best friends since Pre-K. I sighed. "You can do this, Austin. You guys been through ups and downs just call him, and tell him everything is almost back to the way it should be."

Finally after babbling in my head, I called him. After 2 rings he picks up. "After a year you decided to call now?" he says a bit annoyed. I frown, I'm usually used to happy, cheerful Dez. "Look Dez I'm sorry I pushed you away. And I know I haven't been acting like a best friend to you, and I left you to hang out with Trent and Elliot, but now I wanna hang with you before my date with, Ally." I smiled at the last part.

I hear him sigh. "Its fine, Austin…wait did you say 'date with Ally?' doesn't she not remember you?" Dez ask sounding confused. I chuckle a little. "Yeah she remembers now. But we're not together because she doesn't forgive me for all of the bad things I've done, and she doesn't trust me. So I'm planning this date, so hopefully we will get back together, and things will go the way it used to be." I say confident knowing that my plan to win Ally back is going to work.

"Austin? Has this ever occurred to you? That it might ruin your reputation as Miami's 'bad boy' and your so called 'crew'?" Dez asks. I sigh knowing that he's right. "I'm not going to change, but I do want my best friend and girlfriend back. So what do you say? Come to the beach house?" There was a slight bit of silence until he answers. "I'll be there." We say bye and he hangs up the phone. I smile and run upstairs to Ally.

I stop when I hear another voice in her room. She was talking to another person on speaker on the phone. I clench my teeth and my fist. It was another guy. I put my ear on her door to listen.

* * *

_Their convo…_

**Ally: **Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while!

**?: **Yeah it has been a while. For like 2 months! *laughs*

**Ally: ***giggles* Whatever!So Jake how's California? Are you coming to Miami soon?

**Jake: (looks like Riker) **Yeah I'm coming down there tonight! Oh and California yeah it's alright. So how have you and…

**Ally: **Austin? Yeah Jake I have my memory back you can ask. But you don't have to ask now! *laughs* Austin and I well… It's complicated he has to show me that I can trust him again.

**Jake: **So that means you're single? *sings* _all the single ladies…put your hands up!_

**Ally: ***laughs* Yeah…that sounds weird since I've been with Austin for like 1 year and a half almost 2 if I haven't forgotten my memory…

**Jake: **Listen to me Ally. As your ex…

**Ally: **Best friend! We agreed we'd be friends now.

**Jake: ***laughs* Right. As your best friend I'm saying this is none of your fault. Although you can't blame all this on Austin. You guys did kind of break up you know? Because you forgot about Austin, so you didn't know you had a boyfriend. You went out with me for 8 months. Now I have to go bye Ally-gator. **(He knows about her memory lost because Trish and Tiffany told him)**

**Ally:** *sigh and giggles* Yeah… bye Jake. Call me when you get to Miami.

**Jake:** I will. *ends call*

* * *

So...they're friends now. Good. I then knock on her door. "Come in!" Ally shouts. I open the door to see her playing on her phone. "So Jake huh?" I ask. She shakes her head. "I knew you were out there." I laugh. "So, Ally tonight I was wondering if you would want to go on a romantic date with me tonight?" I ask her looking into her brown eyes. She sits there thinking about it until she finally nods. "Yes, I would love to."

I was so happy that I picked her up and screamed, "Yes! She said yes!" Ally started laughing "Okay you can put me down now." I do as she said. "Sorry." I apologize blushing. "Whoa wait? You guys are getting married now?" Ally and I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around and its, Dez! I run up to him and do the what-up handshake. "Dez! You're here! And no Ally said yes to our date tonight." Then Ally came up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Dez! OMG I missed you so much!" Ally squeals excitedly. Dez laughs. "Ally there is no need for you to say 'omg' like a valley girl." Ally playfully hits him. "Shut up." I laugh. "Okay Ally, Dez and I are going to hang out today before our date, so are you okay just staying here with, Tiffany? Or shall I say the horse." She laughs. "Yes and Austin, you do know that next week is the wedding, and you guys are going to be siblings?" She asks me.

"Oh don't remind me, Alls." Dez and Ally laugh. "Okay well bye Ally!" Dez and I say in unison and leave. When Dez and I arrive at the beach we started playing football. "So Austin you pretty much changed your attitude today. Why?" Dez asks. It sounds like he's getting suspicious. I don't know why though. "I don't know. I didn't even know I changed my attitude today. Maybe the thought of getting Ally back and we are back to best buddies again. I guess you can say I'm going back to my normal self." I admit to Dez.

Wow, Ally is right. I can change, I just choose not to. I see Dez smile. "That's great to hear you admit it Austin. But how is your 'crew' going to take this?" Dez ask his smile going down. Dez is right though. How am I going to tell them? I don't want Ally or anybody else getting hurt because I decide to turn soft again. I shrug. "I don't know buddy." And we go back to playing football.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It's now 7:00 I guess I have to get ready for my date tonight with Austin. I smile at the thought. He changed today. I knew he could do it, because he always gave up on everything. But changing his attitude and behavior today to win me back, and for Dez and him to be friends again. How could I say no?

I jump in the shower for about 20 minutes and get out. I then blow dried my hair and curled it. I get out of the bathroom and make my way to my bedroom. I jump when I see Tiffany there sitting on my bed. "Ooh sorry." She apologizes. I sigh and laugh a little. "What are you doing here?" Tiffany lips then curved into a smirk. "I'm going to make Austin drool over you tonight." She says looking through my closet.

"Tiffany you don't have to." I say making my way to her, but she plops me down onto my bed. "Nonsense I'm helping you that's that." **_(By the way a lot of you asked 'how does Tiffany look like?' she looks like Rydel) _**I just sigh and nod my head. "Okay fine you win." She smiles, "Yay! I always do." I laugh. Next thing you know she pulls out a black lace dress, and hands it to me. "Now go put it on." I went up to the bathroom to put it on.

I came out to show Tiffany. She jumps up and down and squeals. "Perfect!" I laugh. "Thanks." "You're welcome now come here and let me do your makeup." I shake my head and laugh while making my way to her. It took her a while but she was finish. It was a gold glitter eye shadow with eyeliner and volume mascara applied with false eyelashes. **_(hair, makeup, and dress will be posted on my Instagram: raurafeels yes I changed my insta username.)_**

"Done!" Tiffany yells out clapping her hands together. I laugh. "Thanks Tiff this is amazing!" I thank her and hug her, she hugs back. "No problem Alls." I smile and my phone rings. "Who is it?" Tiffany asks. I smile. "Austin." I quickly answer the phone. "Hello, Austin." I say in a flirty tone. "Why hello my lovely princess." He says in the most amazing voice ever I could've died. "So princess I called you to remind you about our date in 5 minutes."

I bite my lip kinda excited about this date of ours. "I remembered." I hear him slightly chuckle. "Okay bye princess." I smile I miss talking to Austin. He is acting like himself again. I look over to Tiffany to see her smiling. "You know you say you don't love him anymore, Ally but from my eyes you do." I frown at Tiffany knowing that she's right. "I know, but it's complicated. I don't trust him yet, so my feelings are kind of mixed about him."

She nods. "I know I see it through you." I smile. I'm glad Tiffany and I are friends she can always help me through these types of problems. Then my phone rings again. 'Jake' I get really excited and pick up. "Hey Jake!" I answer the phone. I look over to Tiffany who smiles. Jake, Tiffany, Trish, and I used to hang out a lot when I forgot about Austin. "Hey Ally I'm almost at Miami!" I giggled he was really excited. "That's great! But I can't pick you up at the airport. I have a date with Austin tonight."

I hear him chuckle. "It's okay I talked to Tiffany today too. She said if you couldn't pick me up because of your date, she was going to do it." Jake says. I smile. "Okay well that's great!" "Yeah it is well bye, Ally. Have fun on your date tonight." "Thanks, Jake." With that he hung up the phone. "Wow he's not jealous?" Tiffany asks surprised. I slightly laugh. "Of course not we're friends now, Tiff." She smirks and nods. "Yeah right." I roll my eyes.

I look at the clock. 8:00. I hear a knock on my bedroom door, and I open it to reveal Austin. He looks very handsome. He is wearing a tux and his hair is perfectly done. **_(Austin's outfit will also be posted)_** "Wow…you look beautiful, Ally." I smile and blush looking down. He lifts my chin up, so my eyes could meet his. "Hey don't look down. I want to look at your beautiful smile my princess." I blush even more.

"You don't look to bad yourself my prince." He smiles. "Why thank you." He says in a British accent making me giggle. "Shall we?" he asks wrapping his arms around my waist. We were really close that our nose touched. I giggled. "We shall." "Aww! You guys are so cute!" Tiffany squeals. Showing us a picture she took of us with our nose touching. "Totally going on my Instagram!" I blush and Austin chuckles. "We should go." I nod and follow him out.

Once we arrive at the restaurant Austin told them we had a reservation. The waiter took us to our table. The place was so amazing! It was super huge and fancy. The waiter took our order and lit up the candle on our table and placed a rose in the vase. "Wow…Austin this place is amazing." I say in awe. I see him smile. "Not as amazing as you are." He says looking into my eyes. I blush. "You are really making me feel like a princess tonight. Thank you."

"Because you are a princess. To everyone else you may not be, but to me you are. After tonight I'm planning to make you my princess once again." I smile. "We'll see about that." The waiter came with our food. "Here you are sir. And here is your meal my lady." "Thank you." I thank the waiter as he smiles at us. "You're welcome. You two enjoy your night together." He says and leaves. After eating and laughing with Austin at the restaurant he said we are going to the beach.

"Okay we're here." I was about to open my door until Austin came and opened it for me. "Why thank you Mr. Moon." I thanks him. "Anything for a beautiful lady like you." I blush again. Ugh! He made me blush so many times. While we were walking on the beach he stops me. I gave him a confused look. "What?" He smiles and brings me closer to him. "Look up." He whispers into my ear, which brings shivers down my spine.

I look up to see fireworks going off. It says… Austin and Ally inside a heart. I stare at it in awe. "Austin that's amazing thank you." I say putting my arms around his neck. Our nose were now touching. We then looked into each other's eyes until our lips finally touched. We kissed for about a minute and pulled away. "Ally, I really am sorry for what I did. But all I want for the rest of my life is you. To hold you in my arms forever, to call you mine again. Please take me back."

I smile. "Of course I will." He then picks me up and spins me around. I scream by the sudden move he made. He then brought me back down. "I will promise to never hurt you again. And I won't let anyone hurt you." I smile and nod. And we kissed again.

* * *

**AWWW! HERE'S YOUR AUSLLY! SINCE IT'S VALENTINES DAY!**

**GO FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM: RAURAFEELS FOR ALLY'S DRESS, HAIR AND MAKEUP. AND AUSTIN'S TUX AND HAIR. AND THE RESTAURANT THANKS FOR READING YOU GUYS! **

**12 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Still Love You**

**Hey guys! You guys should review to tell me what to call you guys I suck at making nicknames and stuff cx**

**Anyways I will always try to post new chapters on Friday's! I'll try my best to for you guys! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I pull away from the kiss and lean my forehead on his. "We should go back inside." I whisper. He nods and we head back in. After walking back for a while I decided to ask him about Jake. "Austin you know how Jake might be here now?" "Yeah." He says still walking holding my hand. "Well you're okay with him being there right? Knowing that Jake was my…ex?" He chuckles. "Ally I trust you. It's fine you guys said you were just friends, right?" He asks raising one of his eyebrows.

I nod. "Yeah I was just asking because Tiff said she was surprised that he wasn't jealous about me going out with you tonight." He stops walking and looks into my eyes. "Ally please let's just get back to the beach house. I'm not jealous and I don't think Jake is. Hopefully because if he is jealous and tries to win you back I will kill him." I giggle. "No. You can't kill my best friend, but I'd like to see you jealous one day." I say smirking.

"I don't think I will." He says smirking at me. I get confused. "What?" "This." He says picking me up running back to the house. I am screaming and kicking him to let me go. "Ahh! Austin let me go!" He laughs. "Nope! I've missed you so much at least let me have some fun." I roll my eyes. "Aussstiiiinnnn!" I whine. "Oh stop whining you little baby." Austin tells me jokingly. "Besides we're already here." I smack him playfully on his arm. "I hate you." He chuckles. "Yeah right! You're crazy in love with me. I'm sooo hot!" I roll my eyes and push him playfully. "Stop being so cocky."

"Never going to happen princess." He says while unlocking the door. When we walk inside everyone was sitting on the couch. "So? How was your date? Are you guys back together?" Mimi asks. "Yeah he is now my prince." I say looking up at Austin. He looks down at me. "And she is my princess." Mimi and Tiffany squealing in happiness. Austin and I laugh. Mike comes and pats Austin's shoulder. "Glad to hear that Austin."

"So did you change or what?" Tiffany asks. Austin scratches the back of his neck. "Well…you see I would to be with Ally, but Trent and Elliot might hate me afterwards and I don't know what to do." I went to sit on the couch and Austin follows. "Austin if they are your friends they would understand right? You told them about Ally about her and Dallas and they understood remember? So I don't think they would mind." Tiffany says. I furrow my eyebrows. "Dallas?"

Austin sighs. "Yeah he threatened me and stuff to get you back but he stopped after we told him to stop." I nod. "Yeah I guess I'll tell them when both aren't busy." Austin tells us. "Good choice son." Mike tells him. "Well enough of this I have somebody here for you Ally." Tiff** (remember she looks like Rydel)** tells me. "Who?" With that Jake** (Jake looks like Riker)** comes out. I couldn't help myself and I ran straight into his arms to hug him.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" I say tearing up with happiness. "Ally don't cry. I'm here now!" Jake tells me as he playfully pushes me. I give a slight laugh. "Yeah." I say and hug him again. "OH! Austin this is Jake. Jake this is Austin." I say leading Jake to Austin. Jake shakes Austin's hand. "Nice to meet ya man." Austin says. "Yeah! Check it out we're blondes." Everyone laughs. "No shit Sherlock." I tell Jake. "Oh shut up." I giggle. "Hey! Um I'm blonde too!" Tiffany tells us. "Oh I didn't forget you! I know you're blonde!" Jake tells Tiff.

We all laugh as Tiff pouts like a baby. "Hey Ally can I talk to you for a second?" Jake asks me. "Sure hold on." I went to Austin and told him I was going to talk to Jake privately he told me to go ahead. As Jake and I arrive into my room he sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Ally I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time." I give him a confused look. "What is it mfph." I got cut off with Jake's lips on mine. I try to push him off but he wouldn't stop.

He then pulls away. I raise my hand and slapped him, hard. "Jake! How could you?! You know I'm going out with Austin! I tried to push you off and stop you, but you kept going! Why Jake why?!" I practically yelled at him. He stares off into space. "A-Ally I-I'm sorry I don't know what got into me. I really like you Ally I do. We broke up because we didn't want it to ruin our friendship, but what you didn't know was that I still had feelings for you Ally."

I was shocked I didn't know what to say. "Ally, please tell me that you felt something during that kiss." Jake pleads coming closer to me. I get kind of scared and back away until I hit my wall. "J-Jake please stop. And I didn't feel anything I'm sorry. My heart belongs with Austin." "Give me one more chance." Jake's lips then touches mine again. He then kisses me down my neck. "Stop Jake." I whisper.

He then tries to unbutton my pants while kissing my neck. "Stop! Jake!" But he didn't he pushes me onto my bed. I get really scared. "J-Jake what's gotten into you?" I stuttered. He didn't answer my question and rips my clothes off. I start crying. "JAKE STOP! AUSTIN! HELP!" That earned me a slap from Jake. "Shut up!" He yells as I cry as he makes me completely naked. Then Austin barges in. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Austin yells as he tackles Jake.

I start crying even harder. Why would he do this?! I didn't think he would ever stoop this low. I wrap myself under my blankets. I turn around to see Jake on top of Austin punching him. I get really angry. "JAKE STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Mike then runs upstairs and pulls Jake from Austin. Austin is on the floor blacked out by Jake from beating him to hard. Jake has a bloody nose and a black eye. Mike lets him go and he tries stepping closer to me. "No! Don't touch me or come near me! You tried to r-rape me Jake!" I cry as I yell.

Mimi and Tiffany then run up the stairs. "Austin!" Mimi cries running back downstairs to call the ambulance. "Ally!" Tiffany screams as she comes and gives me a robe. I put it on under my covers and come back up to see Tiffany smack Jake. "How could you Jake?!" Tiff yells. I run to the floor and shake Austin, since I'm covered now. "Austin p-please wake up!" I cry. He groans but his eyes don't open which worries me. I then hear the ambulance. They came in and took Austin inside. "Can I come with him?" I ask. "Are you his sister?" He asks. "No I'm his girlfriend." He nods as he lets me in. I hold Austin's hand. "You're going to be alright." I whisper crying even more.

* * *

**DRAMA! POOR ALLY! :( AND AUSTIN!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**8 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE!**


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! This is not a new chapter, but please read this authors note please!

Okay I'm going to update tomorrow, but I am writing this new story called, _"The Girl With XP"_ it's on wattpad and I really would like it if you guys would check it out! My username is LindaR5.

Here is the summary!

Most kids love to play in the sun, but one kid is very different. Her name is, Allison. She can't go out in the day without burning herself to is considered the "Children of the Moon" Why? She has a disorder called, xeroderma pigmentosum. Allison hides in her house all day long until it's safe to go out at night. A guy named, Jake came along and made her life a little better. Could she possibly fall for him? Allison always feels depressed ad sad because she had barely anyone to talk to besides her parents who are always working, but people with this disorder doesn't quite live to long. Will she survive? Or will they finally find a cure?

If you think it's interesting please go check it out! Again my username on wattpad is LindaR5!

Many of you asked what is my twitter. It's LindaaaR5 and my instagram is raurafeels

Okay! Thanks that is all! It can't wait to update for you guys tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Stay With Me**

_**Recap: Jake came back, Tried to…rape… (I hate that word) Ally. And then Jake beat up, Austin badly, and now they're going to the hospital.**_

**Austin's POV**

"_You'll be alright" _is the last word I hear. It keeps repeating on and off in my head. _Ally_. I am so confused on what happened. All I know is that my poor, Ally almost got…yeah by—apparently to her it's her 'best-friend', but I guess not anymore. I'm confused because why would he do that to her? I'm awake, but I don't want to open my eyes. I feel someone next to me, and there are sobs and drops of water on my arm.

I want to wake up, but I just can't…not just yet. I need to process this in. What if I didn't save her? She could've—NO! I'm not even going to say that. I wish I could've—"Austin, please wake up…I need you. Please! I need to know you're okay. I'm s-scared of 'him'." I hear Ally's shaky voice. She's crying.

Ally, needs me right now. As my body finally decides to wake up completely, I flutter my eyes open, to be blind by a bright light. As I notice my surroundings I realize I'm on a hospital bed, and there are machines attached to me. I look to my very left to see the most beautiful person on Earth, but looks hurt, and scared. She looks like she wants to get away from the world.

Be by herself…my Ally. She notices my movements. She looks up at me. Her eyes all puffy, red. I gently place my thumb on her cheek to wipe away a tear; slightly rubbing her cheek. She cries even harder, and it breaks my heart to see her like this. "Hey…I'm right here. Don't cry princess. You're prince is finally awake." I whisper; my voice a bit raspy because my vocals needs to warm up a little.

I hear a slight laugh come from her. "You know what's funny?" I furrow my brows together, shaking my head. She smiles, but it quickly turns into a frown. "I'm happy—No I'm really happy actually. We got together again. You know why, Austin? We love each other. No matter what happens to us we would always find our way back to each other."

I smile. What she said just really made me feel a lot better, until she starts to cry again. Making my heart shatter into pieces. "Ha, and to think we were going to have a drama free life after that right? We were wrong, Austin. Who said love was easy right? I trust people too easily! I am so stupid! I—I thought I could trust 'him'. Also it's horrible after that wonderful night, we came back to, Jake who was trying to…"

She breaks down crying again. I look up to see the door open to reveal… 'Him'. Suddenly my fist clenches, and my whole attitude changes. "Get out. Now." He looks down to his feet. "I need to talk to her." He whispers. Ally raises her head and her whole face turns pale. "G—Get away from me. I don't want you here." She stutters coming closer to me.

"Okay, I won't get close to you, but hear me out. I was hurt, okay? Knowing that you and, Austin had a wonderful, joyful past kind of broke me. I wanted you back, Ally. You only thought of us as friends. When I heard that you remembered him, and how he screwed up. I was happy because I thought you would come back to me."

"I was wrong I really was. I knew you still loved him after all the horrible things he did. I got jealous, but I stayed calm. When you guys came back from your date, I got really jealous. I didn't mean to hurt you, Ally. We never really got to discuss our feelings when we dated that time. Well you would always tell me you really like me, but you never said the 'L' word."

"I thought back to the things, Trish and Tiffany told me about you and, Austin. About how you guys loved each other. They told me not to get heartbroken if you went back to him. Ally…I love you! Damn it I've always wanted to tell you that. I knew you didn't feel the same though. I knew you wanted to end the relationship a long time ago."

"I knew you only thought of me as a friend, but I didn't! I was just hoping once you remembered you didn't go back to him! Like if he really screwed up, and you would come crying into my arms. I wanted to be your knight and shining armor, be your protector, but I guess I screwed that up big time. I don't expect a forgiveness, but I just wanted to let you hear those words from me"

"If you want to bring me to jail…do it. I really deserve it. Austin, I'm sorry too man. I didn't mean to hurt her. I just knew I couldn't go against you. You were like the perfect couple. Plus I heard a lot of girls drool over you. I knew I couldn't compete with you then. I mean let's face it. You're like the bad boy, but good to the girl you love."

"You're like the guy in every girl's fantasy. I'm not that guy. I'm just some guy who is in love with a stunning, most innocent, sweetest person ever. I knew she didn't remember you, but her heart did somewhere. Her heart knew it belonged with you, not me. I didn't mean to beat you up this badly. I was angry."

"Knowing that the girl I love hates me, and doesn't want me near her because she is scared of me really hurts. I'm just happy that she's happy with you. I'm also glad you changed just for her. She really does need a guy like you in her life, not me. Not after what I tried to do. Again I wasn't expecting a forgiveness, but I just needed to really apologize for my actions that I am not proud of."

Ally and I just stare at him in shock. This guy just spilled everything to us. As he heads out the door, I was shocked as I saw my girlfriend runs to grab his hand. She didn't do it fast though. She was very hesitant. "Wait…I need to tell you something." She says breathlessly. She lets go of his arms and looks straight into his eyes. Her eyes still full of fear and anger.

"I don't hate you. I am disappointed. You hurt me, Jake. I trusted you. Yes I am scared of you, but since you said all of that…I think I need to say some things too. You were right I didn't feel the same. I do love you, but as a friend, but now I don't know about that. I don't even think I consider you a friend anymore. I'm not even sure if I love you as a friend anymore!"

"I was so happy you were coming back! You were the best-guy friend I ever had! I just can't believe you broke my boyfriend, and what you almost did to me…Did you think you were going to win me back?!" Ally yells which startles me a little. Tears are now streaming down her face. Jake tries to hug her, but Ally stops him.

"Don't touch me ever again. I don't want to see your face ever again. You're a monster, Jake. You are no longer a friend of mine!" I look to see. Jake's eyes becoming very glossy. "I—I'm so sorry, Ally! I never meant to hurt you! I wasn't expecting to win you back. I didn't even know what was going through my head!" Jake chokes out.

I'm starting to feel pity for this guy…SIKE! He can't just did what he did and cry about it. "Jake, I'm sorry, but this is for the best. You brought this upon yourself. I can't trust you anymore. Tiffany might forgive you. She's a lot more forgiving than I am. As for me I'm not Tiffany. I don't forgive people that easily. I don't feel pity for you. You slapped me! You freaking slapped me, Jake! I know my words are hurting you right now, but guess what now you know how I feel. I don't want to be this mean to you, Jake, but it just hurts so much."

"No it's okay. I deserve it." He says wiping a tear from his face. "As I said I wasn't expecting a forgiveness, but I am truly sorry, Ally. You too Austin…Bye…I got to go now I guess." As he was making an exit, Ally comes close to me with a worriedly look. "Austin…you're arm. I think you pulled one of the stiches out…You're bleeding badly!" Ally screams literally freaking out.

My vision becomes blurry. The last thing I see is nurses running in.

"Austin! Stay with me please. Don't you dare close your eyes on me!" I see a guy come in, and a girl slapped him right in the face. "This is all your fault!" I hear a voice yell

And everything turns black….

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I know I didn't update that one Friday…sorry….**

**You guys should like follow my twitter LindaaaR5 and my Instagram ayy_r5_raura yeah I changed my name again, but I don't know! I can't really make up a good username…**

**Yeah! Go check out my story on wattpad… It's not a fanfiction tho. It's an actual story called "The Girl with XP" Just search up "The Girl with XP" and it will pop up. The author thingy should say my name or my username LindaR5.**


End file.
